


I Love Sonny

by Sweet_Babboo



Category: Barisi - Fandom, L&O SVU, Law and Order SVU - Fandom, Rafael Barba - Fandom, dominick carisi jr, sonny carisi jr
Genre: Adult Themes, M/M, law and order svu, male/male relationships, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Babboo/pseuds/Sweet_Babboo
Summary: Rafael tells Sonny what's in his heart as they celebrate a milestone in their relationship.





	I Love Sonny

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings!
> 
> Didn't plan to write so soon for these two again, but I'm glad I did. Suffering from Barisi withdrawal I guess. Here's a little something to tide us over. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own L&O SVU.
> 
> Timeline: Takes place some time after Season 17 (some spoilers from that season)

"Sonny, I'm home," Rafael Barba announced loudly expecting his better half to come out from wherever he was to greet him. He wasn't disappointed as the tall and lanky SVU detective emerged from the kitchen with his dress shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbow, wearing an apron that said "Kiss the Cook", while brandishing a huge smile on his lips.

"You're early," Sonny Carisi remarked in surprise as he crossed the gap between them before giving Rafael a peck on the cheek.

"Hey now, I thought I was supposed to kiss the cook."

"Well, no one's stopping you," Sonny retorted. "And make it quick before dinner gets cold."

"Right away, Detective Carisi," Rafael replied obediently as he reached up to kiss his boyfriend.

"If only you were always this agreeable," the younger man teased.

"Hardy har har. You sound disappointed that I'm home early," Rafael teased, wrapping his arms around Sonny's waist. "I didn't disappoint you in bed a few nights ago, did I?"

Sonny could feel his cheeks turning pink in embarrassment. Not because he was ashamed of their intimacy, but because he was embarrassed at his own lustful and wanton behavior.

"Of course I'm not disappointed, Raf. I'm just surprised that you left work early for once. It's a good thing I got a head start on dinner. And in regards to your abilities in the bed, it's going to be hard to top our last romp."

Rafael smirked confidently and tightened his hold in response. "Is that a challenge? Because you know how much I enjoy proving you wrong."

"As much as I'd like to oblige in your endeavour, Counselor, I'm not going to allow your raging libido to ruin my dinner."

Sonny laughed outloud when he saw the look of disappointment on his lover's face. Barba could be extremely adorable sometimes, especially when he was pretending to pout.

"We'll have plenty of time for that later," Sonny amended, with a knowing wink before taking the older man's hand in his, and led them into the dining room.

Rafael's eyes widened in surprise at the spread presented before him. There was an array of mouth watering dishes including a refreshing jicama salad, fried plantains,  _arroz con pollo_  ( _chicken & rice_), and to finish it off, a generous serving of flan. It was obvious that a tremendous amount of effort had been spent on Sonny's part to make the evening special for them.

"Sonny...what the...? This reminds me of the kind of food I grew up with when I was in the Bronx."

"Good, because that's exactly what I was aiming for."

"But how? You said that you didn't know how to cook Spanish food."

"Your mother was kind enough to share her recipes with me. I know that the food won't be the same as hers, but I hope you'll still like it."

"You actually managed to pry them out of my mother's hands? Well I'll be damned. No one has ever succeeded until now. And believe me, many have tried."

"For a special occasion like this, she gave me her blessing."

"Maybe we should tell her every day is a special occasion so that she'll share more of them. What excuse did you come up with?"

Sonny's eyebrows creased together into that familiar frown in between his eyes on his forehead.

"What? What's wrong?" Rafael asked, when Sonny wouldn't expand further by his silence.

"You forgot what today is, didn't you?"

"Of course I didn't."

"Rafael Barba, you are a terrible liar. I can't believe you forgot something so important as today. And after all the trouble I went through. I should have opened up a can of franks and beans for dinner, instead."

"Oh wait, now I remember..." Rafael paused for a few seconds before replying sheepishly, "Remind me again what I was supposed to remember."

"For your information Mr. Manhattan A.D.A, on this day, one year ago, was the first time you and I became...more than friends," Sonny replied tactifully.

Rafael almost fell backwards in shock as he quickly jogged his memory and recalled the momentous occasion. "You remember the actual date that we first slept together?"

"How could I forget? It was the first time you kissed me. It was the first time you held me in your arms. It was the first time..."

Sonny paused momentarily before answering, "It was the first time for everything."

Rafael brought Sonny's hand up to his mouth and pressed his lips softly against the younger man's long tapered fingers. "Forgive me,  _querido (my love)_. How is it possible you make me want to be with you more and more with each passing day?"

Sonny's lips pursed upwards as his smile reached his twinkling blue eyes, signaling to Rafael that all was forgiven. "I told you once that I'm full of surprises."

Rafael closed the gap between them and kissed Sonny deeply, savoring the familiar taste of his sweet lips. "You certainly are. Let's hurry up and eat so that we can get to dessert."

"The flan is chilled so we don't have to worry about it getting warm...," Sonny replied and stopped speaking in mid-sentence when he saw the look of desire on Rafael's face. It was the same look that came over him whenever he wanted to be intimate with Sonny.

"Oh...," Sonny replied in a softer tone of voice. "Well, in that case, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

"Raf?" Sonny asked softly into the darkened bedroom several hours later after another night of passionate lovemaking. "Raf, are you asleep?"

Rafael stirred reluctantly, but kept his eyes closed shut. "Not anymore, I'm not. Is it time to get up already?"

"It's one o'clock in the morning."

The older man groaned in protest at being woken up from his slumber. "Did you wake me up in the middle of the night just to announce the time? I was having such a nice dream too. You were in it."

"Sorry. Go back to sleep. It can wait."

Rafael sighed as he reached over to turn on the bedside lamp and forced himself to alertness before focusing his attention to the man curled up against his side. It was obvious that something was occupying Sonny's thoughts.

"I'm not sleepy anymore," Rafael replied as he focused his attention on Sonny. "Now, what is it?"

"Why did you want to be with me?"

Rafael's eyes widened in surprise and shock. "What kind of question is that?"

"An honest one," Sonny replied without pretense. "All day long, I was thinking to myself that I've never been as happy in any of my previous relationships as I have been with you. It got me to thinking about us. I know how much we're physically attracted to each other, but deep down, I've always wondered why someone like you would want to be with someone like me."

"I could take offense to that."

Sonny shook his head from side to side as he smiled gently. "You misunderstand me. I was referring to myself as the fortunate one. Raf, you have no idea of the impact you have on me. You're this confident, intelligent, ambitious, and talented man who came from humble beginnings and didn't let anything stop him from achieving his goals. You've never shied away from any challenge, even if it becomes a detriment to your professional and personal reputation. And heaven help the poor unfortunate soul that dares to cross you in court. You could have anyone in the whole world, and yet you chose to be with me. I'm just some schmoe from Staten Island who got his law degree at night school at Fordham Law."

"Have you ever considered that I'm the fortunate one here?" Rafael replied softly.

Sonny wrapped his arm across Rafael's abdomen in response. "Really?"

"Really. It kills me to think that you think so little of yourself, Sonny."

"It's easy when you've rotated between departments more times than you can count on your fingers on one hand. Before I came to Manhattan SVU, I've never really felt like I belonged anywhere. I was figuratively lost, trying to find my place in the world. Even when I started here, I didn't feel like I belonged. I guess I was trying too hard to fit in. And then you literally walked into my life. The first time I saw you swagger into the station, I couldn't help but notice you. You had this confidence about you that was undeniable. You were comfortable with who you were and didn't care who knew."

"I didn't swagger," Rafael replied, taking exception. "I  _sauntered_  in."

"Whatever you say, Raf. I still remember how nervous and uneasy I felt when you first looked at me with those intense green eyes of yours. My heart was beating so fast that I could barely breathe. I didn't think it was possible to fall for anyone so quickly."

"Well, how do you think I felt when I realized that I was beginning to fall for you? You were this loudmouth cop who was always shooting his mouth off and always seemed to get in my hair. I wanted to believe that you had no redeeming qualities as a cop and a law student. But during the second Yates investigation, you opened my eyes. You made the connection that Rudnick was dressing up as Lena Grunwald to throw everyone off the track that he murdered her. You were the one that tried to cheer me up when I was having a hell of time trying to convict Rudnick. And you were the one that came up with the idea of going through the audio records and got the evidence we needed. I underestimated you both personally and professionally."

"I was only doing my job. Everybody contributed. Sometimes you get lucky."

"Luck my ass. It's not easy to impress me, but somehow you managed to do it without even trying. Ever since that day, you haven't stopped surprising me, Sonny. And every time you do, I fall deeper under your spell."

"Are you implying that you were attracted to me even back then?"

"Sustained."

"But you barely gave me the time of day. I thought I annoyed you with all my legalese talk."

"Exactly. You got under my skin in more ways than one. But no matter how much I teased you, you never took it to heart and even sassed me back, occasionally."

"That's because it was the only way I could interact with you without being too obvious. Every time you made some snarky comment, I didn't mind because you were at least paying attention to me. I'll admit that I was annoyed at first, but I knew that you wouldn't waste your time if you didn't have some sort of respect for me."

"It may surprise you to know that I have always respected you and your abilities."

"You have not," Sonny protested immediately. "I annoyed you all the time in the beginning. And as I recall, you were quite vocal about it."

"That's because I didn't want to let you get a swelled head and I didn't want you to know how I felt about you as well. How could I not respect all the hard work you put into passing the bar exam? I know some people, even from Harvard, who didn't pass on the first try while devoting their full time to it. And despite all my witty remarks about your lack of abilities, I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have on my side when push comes to shove, besides Liv. I can always count on you to bring me evidence or a lead on our cases, that gives me the ammunition I need to nail the guilty parties. And even more so, your knowledge of the legal system gives you a different perspective that no other cops have. Even though you may not have had as much experience as the other detectives, you make up for it with heart, determination, intelligence, and compassion. You, Dominick Carisi, Jr are a very special person. And if you have any doubts on why I want to be with you, then you're indirectly questioning my judge of character."

"I wouldn't dare presume to do that."

"I'm glad you see things my way."

"Why can't I ever win an argument with you?" Sonny retorted, barely suppressing a chuckle.

"That's because I'm always right."

Sonny tucked his head under Rafael's jaw and settled his cheek against the warm body beneath him.

"In all honesty, I wanted to confess my feelings to you that day in the courthouse when I told you how grateful I was for your part in helping me pass the bar exam. I'll never forget the look on your face. It was a like a mixture of surprise and humility. It made me fall for you even more than I already did."

Rafael gently grabbed Sonny's chin in between his thumb and index finger and turned it upwards so that he could look into those mesmerizing blue eyes.

"You asked me why I would want to be with someone like you. It's very simple. You make me happy."

Sonny's eyes softened. He had never seen Rafael so completely honest with his feelings before.

"Rafael..."

"Let me finish or I'll never have the nerve to say this again. I've never met anyone who has as much compassion and faith in his fellow man than you do. Combine it with that stubborn Italian streak of yours and you're a force to be reckoned with. You find something worth saving in everyone, no matter how much they've messed up. It's not just smoke and mirrors or empty words. You practice what you preach and without prejudice, because that's how you live your life. What you see is what you get. There's nothing fake about you, Sonny."

"That's quite a resume of my qualities. If I'm such a great catch, why couldn't I keep any of my previous relationships in tact? In every one of them, I was always on the receiving end of the usual,  _'It's not you, it's me'_ speech. I can't help feeling a little insecure."

"Pardon my saying so, but your exes were insecure idiots to let someone like you slip through their fingers. You're just too honest and unpretentious. Sometimes, people can't handle that. It scares them, because they can see their own shortcomings in comparison."

"So why didn't you run away from me?"

"Because, whenever I look into those beautiful eyes of yours, I can see right into your soul, brilliantly shining and lighting my world. Maybe in some strange, cosmic way, that's why your previous relationships never worked out. It was because I was waiting for you to come into my life. That's why I couldn't help falling in love with you, Sonny."

Sonny immediately threw his arms around Rafael's shoulders, hugging the other man tightly.

"Very well, Counselor. I find your explanation more than acceptable," Sonny replied softly after pulling away to gaze into Rafael's eyes. "And by the way, the feeling is more than mutual."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Detective," Rafael replied confidently. "Feeling better?"

"I've never been happier."

"Good. Now, can we please go back to sleep?"

Sonny began to chuckle in amusement, making Rafael annoyed.

"Just what is so damn funny?"

"We've been together for a little over a year now, and YOU are beginning to sound like an old man. The next thing you know, you'll be asking for a glass of warm milk before going to bed."

"Are you done with the geriatric jokes?"

"Just one more. I'm glad we don't have a front yard so you can tell people to get off our lawn."

Sonny tumbled backyards holding his stomach and laughing uncontrollably as he pictured his boyfriend as a cantankerous old man.

"So you think I'm an old man, huh? I guess I'm going to have to prove you wrong once again."

"Just what exactly did you have in mind?"

Rafael switched positions so that he was facing Sonny with the sheets pooled to the edge of the bed. He reached forward and began to stroke and massage Sonny's thighs, easily prying them apart. Sonny moaned helplessly when he felt Rafael's lips caress everywhere his hands just touched. He loved doing it from the front so that he could look into his lover's face. Rafael stared at Sonny and watched as his face contorted with pleasure and anticipation. Sonny looked so sexy all naked and spread out before him with his arms raised above his head. There were times Rafael could barely control himself at the precinct, especially when Sonny wore those dark colored three-piece suits that molded every curve of his long and lean body.

Rafael's gaze then wandered lower, slowly and deliberately, taking in each curve of his lover's body from his face, down along his chest, pausing at his narrow waist, and then lower towards the apex of where his long legs connected to his torso, smiling lustfully. Sonny's legs were bent at the knees, spread out wide for Rafael and him alone. Sonny was so beautiful, both metaphorically and physically. Having sex was one thing, but doing it with the one you love made it an almost spiritual experience.

Sonny could feel himself already getting hard and wet as he followed Rafael's heated gaze as they traveled over his body which was getting hotter by the minute. Sonny clenched his fists tightly on either side of his head and his toes curled in anticipation. He wanted so badly for Rafael to touch him. As if he could read Sonny's thoughts, Rafael bent down to kiss Sonny's nipples first, taking turns teasing each aroused bud in his mouth while his hands stroked Sonny intimately at the same time, bringing the younger man to a wild frenzy of desire and lust.

Rafael delved his tongue into Sonny's ear as he hovered above him, tracing the folds and then sucking on his earlobe. He then blazed a trail of hot, wet kisses along Sonny's jaw, down along his throat, and then back up again before capturing his rosy lips. Sonny's arms wrapped around Rafael's shoulders while one long leg anchored Rafael's hip, drawing him as close as possible. Sonny urged him to start moving by bucking his hips against Rafael, making the other man growl. Sonny continued sparring with Rafael as they kissed each other again and again each jockeying for dominance. Not to be outdone, Rafael stroked both of their aroused lengths together in one hand, causing both men to grunt and groan in pleasure as his strokes increased in speed and urgency. Neither of them could get enough of each other, just as it had been the first time they had made love. And making love was still just as potent and mind blowing as it was then for both of them.

"Raf...," Sonny panted in between shallow breaths. "I...I don't think I can last much longer."

"Patience,  _querido_. After all, I'm an old man, remember? It takes time for me to warm up," Rafael teased before proving to Sonny that there was a lot of fuel left in the  _'old man'_.

* * *

Sonny's lips formed into a smile as the aroma of freshly brewed coffee, wafted gently into the bedroom, causing his eyelids to flutter open. He got up to a sitting position just in time to see Rafael in a dark blue, knee-length robe, entering the bedroom carrying a tray containing coffee, Belgian waffles with strawberries, and poached eggs for the two of them.

"It looks scrumptious! Raf, why didn't you wake me up so that I could help you with breakfast?"

"You took care of dinner last night so now, it's my turn. Besides, you looked so exhausted, so I decided to let you sleep."

"And who was responsible for my lack of sleep, hmm?" Sonny replied in a mock-severe tone as Rafael placed the tray in front of Sonny's lap and sat next to his boyfriend on the bed.

"Guilty as charged."

"You don't sound repentant."

"That's because I'm not."

Sonny stuck his tongue out at him in response. "Just for that, I'm starting on breakfast first."

Sonny lifted up the folded napkin from the tray and was startled to find a small black box underneath, with a red silk ribbon tied around it sitting in the middle of the round china plate.

"Raf...is this for me?"

"If it's not, I'm in big trouble," Rafael quipped. "And you thought I didn't remember. Maybe I missed my calling as an actor."

"Relax, you're not that good," Sonny shot back sarcastically. "I thought we agreed last night that no gifts are necessary."

"Well, I got this way before our agreement so you might as well open it. I can't return it now, even if I wanted to."

"That was your plan all along, wasn't it?" Sonny accused.

"Pretty much."

"What am I going to do with you?"

Sonny's eyes widened in awe as he untied the ribbon and opened the box to discover a plain silver band that was nestled against a black velvet cushion. Upon closer inspection, the entire outer circumference of the ring wasn't plain, but in reality had been etched with a thin and delicate filigree design. On the inside there was an inscription in Latin as a tribute to Sonny's Italian roots:

' _Amor Vincit Omnia'_

"I...I don't know what to say."

"That's a first. Maybe I should get it in writing."

"No really. It's beautiful. And the inscription is perfect.  _Love Conquers All."_

"I was trying to think of the best way to convey how I feel about us and that just seemed to jump out at me. Besides, if the inscription was any longer, it would have to continue on another ring."

"I never realized just how much of a romantic you are," Sonny teased before Rafael took Sonny's hand and slipped the narrow band onto his finger.

"It looks right at home," Rafael murmured softly. "Like it always belonged there."

"I concur. Thank you, Raf. I promise to take good care of it."

"You'd better, because it'll have to do until I can get you something more permanent."

"Why? This one is perfectly fine. I mean, how many rings do I need?"

"Because THAT, my dear Detective, is an engagement ring."

Sonny almost fainted on the spot. Was Rafael serious?

"Engage...engage...did you just say engagement ring?"

"I most certainly did."

"Engagement," Sonny parroted, still in a daze. "As in, promise to love, honor, and cherish, until death do you part, kind of engagement?"

"Don't tell me you want a prenup agreement as well? I guess it can't be helped, especially in this day and age."

"Wait a minute here. This is all going a little too fast for me. You mean you're actually serious about this?"

"I thought you would be thrilled."

"It's not that, Raf. I mean, I'm thrilled beyond belief."

"But..."

"Well, we've only been seeing each other exclusively for over a year. There's no need to rush into things, is there?"

"Technically, we've known each other longer than that, but I get your point. Relax Sonny. It's not like the ceremony is tomorrow. Haven't you ever heard of long engagements? We can take as much time as we need to. I just want the world to know that we've made a commitment to each other. And if anyone so much as bats an eyelash at you, they will have to answer to me from now on."

"No one will ever take me away from you, Raf. I don't want to be with anyone else."

"Then what's the problem here? You're not afraid, are you?"

"Aren't you? I mean this is a big commitment and something that will affect us and our respective families for the rest of our lives."

"Don't you think I know that? Sonny, I love your family, but frankly speaking, I'm not in love with them. I'm in love with you. And as far as anything else goes, the whole damn world could go to hell in a hand basket and I still would be fine as long as I had you by my side."

"You really mean that, don't you?"

"You've known me long enough to know that I always mean what I say." Rafael replied before reaching up to cradle Sonny's face in between his hands. "Sonny, we love each other. And we been through a lot already. Whatever comes our way, we'll tackle it together like we always do. When it comes down to it and in the grand scheme of things, nothing else matters."

Sonny crossed the gap between them and kissed Rafael deeply.

"In the face of such overwhelming evidence, how can I refuse?"

"You really do have a  _suicidal streak_ , don't you?" Rafael joked.

"I guess so," Sonny agreed, returning Rafael's smile. "Plus I have this thing for cocky Manhattan A.D.A.s who think they know everything."

Rafael's expression suddenly became serious. "I promise to make you happy, Sonny."

Sonny reached up to cover Rafael's hands, still cradling his cheeks. "You already have. And I can't wait to see what the future holds for us. But right now, I need a shower first."

"Take as long as you need. I'll warm the food up for you when you're ready."

Sonny nodded before putting aside the breakfast tray and getting up to walk across the bedroom, still buck naked. He paused at the doorway and turned to look at Rafael.

"Or, you can join me, if you like," he replied in a sultry, inviting tone before disappearing down the hallway.

Rafael immediately leaped off of the bed, quickly shedding his robe and scrambling across the room to join Sonny. The sound of their laughter echoed throughout the apartment, signaling the beginning of the day and the next step of their journey together.

**Author's Note:**

> Upload date: 14Dec2018
> 
> Author's Note: I said it before and I'll say it again. I just love writing for these two fictional characters. Sonny and Rafael seem to need each other. It was like they were meant to be.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed my little fanfic. On a personal note, it was very therapeutic for me. Until we virtually meet again. Cheers!


End file.
